KP: What If Drakken Ruled The World?
by LJ58
Summary: Because I felt like it! A one-shot quickie look at a world ruled by....Lord Drakken!


_I do not own these characters, or their right. I'm just using them to tell a story for the amusement of myself and others._

**KP: What If Drakken Ruled the World?**

_**By LJ58**_

"Shego!"

"What now, oh, witless one," came the familiar sardonic reply to the inevitable bellow.

"Don't get lippy! Where is that new maid? My lab is a mess, and it looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years."

"So, you were rummaging again?"

"Meh, just tell me where that lazy creature ran off to this time," he shouted, trying to ignore that grating snigger.

"Well, let's see," the sarcastic, green-skinned woman lounging in the chair he rarely used himself murmured. "Last night you got sooooo angry at her fumbling around you put one of your new mind control chips in her, and then you called her a lazy bitch that had better get back where she belongs."

"Then why isn't she…..?" He paused, and frowned as Shego's smirk only then made sense. "Oh…..snap. Why do these things always happen to me?"

"Do you have a day or two," Shego asked earnestly as the scowling man stared at her from the doorway where he remained standing.

"That's not funny! Besides, what have I said about hurtful words?"

"That they hurt?"

"Gah! Shego, sometimes you….. I….. You….. _Gaaaaah_!"

"Again, the voice of genius. Just how did you take over the world anyway? I'm still fuzzy on that one."

"Just go find the last of those rebels, and put an end to their nonsense! And find me a new maid. A competent one," he roared as he turned from the doorway where he had appeared and stalked down the hall of his palace/lair/laboratory.

Shego continued to lounge in the makeshift throne in the throne room as she mused, "Let's see, that is the four-hundred-and-third servant he's 'lost' this year," Shego mused as she glanced over at a slender figure encased in what appeared to be solid glass cube. "I think that's a new record. What do you think, Kimmie?"

She eyed the redhead in a silvery-white battle suit standing as if frozen in mid-leap, fists raised, a look of grim determination on her ageless face even after more than nine years.

"Oh, right. You can't think. Caught mid-tick in time and probably stuck there for good knowing Drew's loopy inventions," she sighed as she pondered the redhead, and more exciting days when the world was uncertain, and Drew wasn't the absolute authority for all those that lived at his beck and call.

Well, for the most part, she smirked, stretching as she raised to her feet, and arching almost catlike as she left the throne room few visited since Drewbie had all the brains of a monkey when it came to dealing with the actual day-to-day management of nations and their needs.

That was her role.

Second-in-command, and chief of security. She still had all the grunt work, and none of the perks. Sure, she could take anything she wanted, and not one person in the world would dare say a word to her. But where was the fun in that? These days, all she had to do was press a button, and the pests still daring to defy 'Lord Drakken' joined Kimmie in permanent stasis. They probably didn't even realize they were stuck. Lucky losers.

But the thrill?

Oh, yeah, it was gone. It was why she was rather apathetic in dealing with the rising rebel bands that were growing up around the world of late. She walked out to a hangar near the side door of the actual, and monstrous palace Drew had his 'followers' build him, and considered the aircraft lined up for her use.

Palace, she glowered. It was a glorified show horse that surrounded his endless, chaotic labs, and a virtual shrine to his loopy mother.

This was not what she signed up for when she first went bad. Not even close.

Climbing into a sleek, older green and black jet, she taxied out of the hangar, and was soon airborne, turning three G's as she rolled and maneuvered through her own auto-defenses she had not bothered to turn off simply because she was bored.

Very, very bored.

Finally, banking south, she left the chilly climes of Drakanada that was the heart of Drewbie's empire, and flew toward a certain troublesome area of a certain mountain community. She flew over the small community none of her enforcers could seem to find without help. Then, again, most of Blueboy's henchmen couldn't find their backsides with both hands.

She saw the armed dissidents forming near the airfield even as she approached the airfield, and jumped out of the cockpit without hesitation to approach a pair of identical young men with matching scowls.

"Shego," the stereo voices snarled, both holding potentially dangerous weapons in their hands as they faced her.

"Hold on, guys," she said, lifting her own hands. Her empty hands. "We need to talk."

"Why would we listen to you," a muscular black man in a battle suit much like Kim's old one demanded.

"Because, Nerdlinger. I give up. In fact, I'm joining you," she said, and slowly reached to pull out a small box to hand him.

"You expect us to believe that," a snide brunette with a cybernetic right arm spat.

"I can prove it," Shego told the biggest pain in Drew's backside since Princess. Bonnie Senior. "That is remote monitoring system for Dr. D's orbiting quantum gun. In about…..three minutes, all satellite control is going to short out, and his gun is going shut down, and its orbit decay."

"Why," Jim Possible demanded suspiciously. "Why would you do this?"

Shego sighed, and shrugged. "Honestly? I'm bored to tears. And Drakken? He's really as big an idiot as I thought. You don't want to know the things he's been doing lately. Nuh-uh."

"So, you're just quitting?"

"Well, like I said, I thought I'd join you. After all, even without his quantum gun to hold over everyone's head, he still has a big army, and a lot of deadly robots, and other defenses. Not to mention the mind-controlled hordes that still blindly follow him." She shrugged again, "I thought you might like my help. You certainly need it."

"Hold on. You're changing sides in what may still be a hopeless battle because….you're bored," a voluptuous, dark-skinned girl exclaimed in disbelief.

"Bored. Fed up. Whatever. Look, I won't deny me and Kimmie had issues. I was a mercenary, but I was all about the thrill. Lately, I don't get much action, or pay. Kind of leaves me missing those old days."

"Just tell me one thing," Wade asked as he held up his hand when the crowd around them murmured darkly all the same as the three minute countdown continued.

"Whatever you like, nerd boy."

"The name…..is _Wade_."

"Fair enough," she held up her hands again. "Wade."

"All right," the man nodded, and looked right at her. "Five years ago, KP disappeared without a trace. Can you tell us what happened to her."

"She's in a quantum bubble. Dr. D has her mounted in his throne room. I'd have brought her back for all the good it would do, but even I couldn't carry her out of that palace without one of his robots or lackeys challenging me."

"Then she's still alive," Tim said.

"And well," Jim asked.

"Well, alive, I guess. Well? Who knows," Shego murmured. "Even Drakken can reverse the quantum gun, so no one can reach her inside that....bubble."

"I can," Wade told her confidently. "If you're telling the truth, we still have a chance. All we have to do is reach KP, and we can free her from that quantum bubble with my new temporal distortion tunneler."

"You can really get her out of that time bubble," Shego asked with a surprisingly genuine smile.

"Sure," Wade nodded.

"But, first, we still have to get through four thousand miles of hostile territory. Fight off killer robots, and mind-controlled armies, and then take own Lord Drakken's personal guard," Bonnie huffed.

Shego smiled all the more. "Sounds like fun. So…. Am I in?"

Wade looked at the controller, and nodded. "The quantum gun just self-destructed, guys. And my own scanners say it's real. I think she's being honest."

"Doy, you don't have to insult me," Shego fumed, making the twins' matching scowls finally ease somewhat.

"Let's go get Kim," Monique grinned.

"Well, if we have to," Bonnie sighed.

"WTTR, girl," the dark-skinned beauty beamed.

"What," the green-skinned woman frowned.

"Welcome to the resistance," Jim translated with a guarded smile.

"Someone call Ron," Wade told those gathered around them. "We have an offensive to plan!"

**KP**

"Lord Drakken! Lord Drakken," one of the men from his central command radioed, disturbing his greatest idea ever as he tried to create a new technology that would truly make him lord of the galaxy. Maybe even the universe.

"What is it now," he fumed impatiently. "Can't you see I'm busy," he demanded as he turned from the smoldering ruin of the electronics he had just destroyed.

"Forgive me, Lord Drakken, but I thought you should know. The Quantum Gun just fell out of orbit, and it seems that…..that Vice-Commander Shego just defected to the resistance!"

Drakken frowned for a moment, then his eyes rounded hugely. "Meh. I forgot her birthday again, didn't I? Or did I forget to pay her again?"

"Uhm, I don't know, Lord Drakken," the peon admitted. "That's not my department."

"Drakken grumbled as he headed for the throne room, burst in, and spared a smirk for his longtime nemesis just before he spotted the note tacked to the back of the throne.

It read simply, '_I quit. See you soon_.'

Drakken frowned at the contradictory message, and then his eyes bulged at the realization of what those words meant.

"Oh….._snap_," he murmured, and fled to his panic room.

_Does it ever really end?_


End file.
